Haurock
Haurock, um wrestler contratado mais na metade da EWF 2.0, não chegou à conquistar nenhum Title, porém teve uma memorável Feud com Matheus Daniels e Jhony Slater pelo United States Championship (uma das melhores Feuds pelo Title da história) O Início Haurock fez seu Debut na Openning Match do Raw #10, derrotando um Jobber Local por K.O. e devido à esse incrível Debut, foi convidado à lutar no Pré-Show do Summerslam 2012, onde enfrentou Del Patron e Canon Cesaro em uma Triple Threat Match e conseguiu surpreender à todos ao novamente sair vitorioso. Como prêmio por tal vitória, Evan Miller entrou e anunciou que ele já estaria então qualificado para o Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match Feud com Jhony Slater e Matheus Daniels No Raw #11, Haurock teve uma Promo para dizer mais um pouco sobre sua curta, porém impressionante carreira na empresa e foi ai que Jhony Slater fez seu Debut... Slater desafiou Haurock para uma Match, mas Haurock não demonstrou interesse, então eles fizeram um acordo... no Raw #12, ele teria sua Debut Match contra qualquer um que ganhesse e caso vencesse, ganharia uma Match contra Haurock no Raw #13... Slater ainda estende a mão para cumprimentar Haurock, mas lhe ataca e deixa o ringue com Haurock ainda caído... No Raw #12, Slater derrotou L-Test de maneira limpa, conquistando assim sua Match contra Haurock pro Raw #13, mas ainda no Show de N° 12, logo após a Match de Slater, Haurock enfrentou Canon Cesaro em uma Single Match, onde por distração de Slater saiu derrotado e depois da derrota, Slater ainda lhe atacou novamente... Então finalmente chegou o dia do Raw #13... Slater e Haurock finalmente estavam tendo a tão esperada Match, quando após um Superplex, os 2 fazem o Pinfall um em cima do outro... foi então quando Matheus Daniels (Atual United States Champion), invadiu e atacou os 2, porém logo após isso, Evan Miller entrou na Arena e avisou que então, no Raw #14, Daniels defenderia seu United States Championship em uma Triple Threat Match contra Haurock e Slater... Os 3 fizeram uma incrível Match no Main Event do Raw #14, mas no final, com um Small Package Pinfall em Haurock, Jhony Slater conseguiu a vitória e se tornar o New United States Champion Pequena lesão... Como conquistado no Pré-Show do Summerslam, Haurock esteve presente na Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match, onde durante a Match, ele e Slater sairam se pegando na porrada até sairem da Arena... tempo depois Haurock ainda retorna, mas já não à tempo... ele sai derrotado da Match... Após o PPV Money in the Bank, foi dito que Haurock havia deixado a empresa, porém pouco mais tarde o mesmo desmentiu, dizendo que apenas tinha tido uma pequena lesão e por isso não havia lutado no Raw #15, porém no Raw #16 já voltou à competir, onde derrotou Luf (Raw #16 foi o último Show do Raw antes da Antiga EWF fechar as portas...) Aparições na New EWF Haurock, após o fechamento da EWF 2.0 em 2012, só voltou á aparecer na EWF, já na New EWF, em Março de 2015, abrindo o Thunder #9, realizado na Irlanda (sua terra natal), com uma Promo, mas é então que surge Lord Ryan que antes mesmo de conseguir falar qualquer coisa, Haurock lhe ataca e o avisa para jamais interromper um irlandês! Na semana seguinte, Thunder #10, agora realizado na terra natal de Lord Ryan (País de Gales), foi a vez de Lord Ryan abrir o show com uma Promo e chamar Haurock ao ringue e então deu o troca pela semana anterior, agora foi Lord Ryan quem atacou Haurock e o avisou para jamais cruzar o caminho de um Reino Unidense, principalmente se for do País de Gales! Ryan é muito ovacionado por sua Crowd após acertar o Cobra Clutch Slam em Haurock! Alcunha *"The Celtic Warrior"